Leakage of privacy frequently occurs during use of electronic products in public places.
In current anti-peeping technologies, such that those involving the use of polymer membranes with an anti-peeping function, or those involving the use of polarizers capable of changing the angle of the absorption axis combined with compensation films to thereby realize an anti-peeping function.
These anti-peeping technologies, however, can be used only in the anti-peeping mode, and it is difficult to switch between the normal mode and the anti-peeping mode.